la enfermedad de los celos
by 48je69
Summary: kazemaru esta enfermo, pero endo no puede descuidar sus examenes y tiene que dejarlo al cuidado de otros,¿que pasara cuando endo tenga que demostrar que kazemaru es solo suyo?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste

Era un día normal el la segundaria Raimon, los ukes estaban frente a los casilleros preocupados por cierto peli azul que no aparecía.

Fubuki: ne chicos-llamando la atención de los otros-, ¿no creen que a kaze-chan le pudo haber pasado algo?

Tachimukai: si, el jamás llega tarde

Mido: de hecho siempre es de los primeros

Sakuma: ¿y no lo has llamado?- hablándole a mido

Mido: si lo he hecho, pero no contesta- mirando su celular (móvil)

De repente apareció el peli azul, pero a los ukes no les gusto para nada lo que vieron.

Mido:-corriendo hacia el- kaze-chan que tienes-muy preocupado

El peli azul estaba totalmente pálido, con la respiración entrecortada y sudando bastante, además se notaba a lo lejos que no había dormido nada

Kaze: nada chicos- con apenas voz

Suzuno:-caminando hacia el- ¿cómo que nada?- dijo para ponerle la mano en la frente-estas hirviendo

Fubuki: ¿kaze-chan porque viniste si estabas con fiebre?

kaze: chicos hoy tenemos examen y ustedes saben q ese profesor JAMAS acepta que alguien no de uno de sus exámenes si todavía respira-dijo débilmente para luego empezar a toser con fuerza tapándose la boca y sujetándose el pecho como si intentara que sus pulmones no salieran de su sitio

Mido: kaze-chan!- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda- ¿estás bien?

Kaze: no es nada, solo un pequeño resfrió-dijo algo adolorido

Sakuma: kaze dime, ¿como piensas estar todo el día en clases si apenas te puedes mover?

Kaze: si me puedo mover además no será tan malo y no tengo pensado quedarme en la práctica de futbol, así que será un día tranquilo-dijo siendo sujetado por mido- oigan y tachi?-mirando para todos lados

Fubuki: ni idea

Suzuno: fue a buscar algo q le pedí-dijo tranquilo

Todos: ¿qué cosa?

En eso se parece tachi corriendo

Tachi: suzu-chan aquí esta lo que me pediste- algo agitado-toma-pasándole un termómetro

Suzuno: gracias- lo toma y se acerca a kaze, que seguía siendo sujetado por mido-abre la boca-le ordeno

Kaze: chicos exage…- alcanzo a decir antes de que suzuno le pusiera el termómetro en la boca

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que kaze se apoyo en el hombro de mido mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, luego de unos minutos sonó el pitito del termómetro

Suzuno: déjame ver kaze- saco el termómetro, mientras que este ultimo seguía en la misma posición con la respiración algo dificultosa- kaze enserio deberías irte a tu casa para que te vea un medico- mirando preocupado el termómetro

Sakuma: que tan alta esta- mira el termómetro- kaze vete a tu casa ahora mismo

Tachi: cuanto tiene zusu-chan?

Suzuno: 41ª y medio

Fubuki: imposible

Mido: Kazemaru debe verte un doctor de inmediato- dijo muy serio

Kaze: mido te prometo que apenas llegue hoy a mí casa llamo a un médico, pero ahora debo ir a dar el examen

Mido: -resignado-de cuerdo pero luego yo mismo te llevo a tu casa y me aseguro q te vea el medico

Kaze: de acuerdo, adiós chicos- dijo para irse caminando, apenas, a su salón, dejando a un grupo de ukes preocupados

Fubuki: ¿creen que este bien?

Mido: no lo sé pero lo tendremos vigilarlo por hoy, no hay que dejarlo solo

Suzuno: de acuerdo, pero no creo q sea bueno decirle a los semes, sobre todo a Endo

Saku: es cierto él es muy exagerado, ademas que vienen los exámenes y con esto él no se concentrará

Fubuki: es mejor no preocuparlo por ahora

Todos: hai- para luego irse a sus respectivas clases

Bueno se que esta corto pero yo en general no escribo cosas muy largas

Durante estas 2 semanas espero tener poner por lo menos una nueva conti por fic y voy a poner de nuevo "un terremoto devastador" y "¿¡por qué no quieres!"

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Bueno, primero que nada perdón por la demora, pero estuve en campamento que fue la experiencia más estresante y agotadora de mi vida

Como segunda cosa debo dejarles claro algo: me costo mucho hallar información de la enfermedad de Kazemaru y no conseguí la información exacta de todo, pero este es un fic y yo no soy doctor, así que perdón si fallo en algún detalle

Y lo último y más importante…¡Gracias por comentar y leer, me alegran mucho sus comentarios!

Las clases habían procedido con normalidad, estaban en el receso, el examen era antes del almuerzo, así que la mayoría estaba estudiando…  
>Mido: como te sientes kaze?-mirando al peli azul medio dormido sobre su mesa<br>Kaze: estoy bien mido no te preocupes-con la voz débil-ya les dije q no es nada grave-comenzando a toser  
>Fubuki: kaze-chan estas bien?-preocupado<br>Kaze: estoy bien-parando de toser adolorido-solo… Necesito…descansar un poco…-dijo para dormirse en el banco

Tachi: kaze-Chan- dijo preocupado-El peli azul había empeorado bastante en pocas horas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder mantenerse en pie y eso a sus amigos ya los tenía muy preocupados, ya se había quedado dormido en 2 ocasiones y eso le estaba trayendo problemas con los profesores, no sabían que hacer y su amigo solo empeoraba.  
>suzuno: ¿alguna idea chicos?-refiriendo se a los demás ukes-<p>

sakuma: solo se que apenas terminen las clases hay que llevarlo directo al hospital nosotros mismos  
>Tachi: creo que Saku-chan tiene razón<p>

mido: ¿pero qué aremos con él el resto del día?-mirando a kaze- esta pero que antes y solo han pasado pocas horas  
>Suzuno: lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de no dejarlo solo y verificar que se deje de quedar dormido en las clases para que los profesores no lo maten<p>

Kido: estoy de acuerdo, ahora será mejor dejarlo descansar y seguir repasando tenemos como 15 minutos antes del examen

Por otro lado…  
>Hablando en el club de futbol se encontraban los semes mirando al capitan del club, Endo Mamoru, darse vueltas por el club bastante preocupado<br>Goenji: y que piensas hacer Endo?

El capitán del equipo, Endo Mamoru, estaba teniendo muchos problemas académicos y no, no es que no los haya tenido antes, pero el hecho de haber ido a los campeonatos de futbol y además salir con Kazemaru lo habían distraído mas de lo normal, así que su madre lo metió a unos cursos especiales, sería un mes solamente, pero durante ese periodo no podría estar con su uke…

Endo: no lo sé, si voy a esas clases casi no podré estar con mi kaze, pero si no voy no pasare de año lo veré menos aun-sin parar su caminata  
>Fudo: podrías simplemente cambiarte de salón y dejar de violártelo con la mirada en la clase<br>Nagumo: así te concentrarías  
>Endo: NI LOCO! –parando de caminar-<br>Tsunami: bueno, ¿entonces qué ara capitán?  
>Endo:-suspira asignado- supongo q tomare las clases, después de todo solo es un mes y luego podré estar con kaze<br>Goenji: oigan hablando de kaze, ¿alguno ha visto a kaze o algún otro uke?

Nagumo: no

Fudo: maldito kido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte de mí?

Endo: es raro no creen

Goenji: bastante, pero…-fu interrumpido por el timbre-

Genda: luego los buscamos, ya es tarde

Los demás: si

El examen para los ukes no fue sencillo, no solo porque la materia era complicadísima y el examen largo, sino que también porque estaban preocupados por Kazemaru.  
>Poco a poco fueron terminando el examen, cuando Kazemaru término instantáneamente se durmió en su banco. Cuando termino la clase los ukes se llevaron a un dormido Kazemaru al casino para que comiera algo<p>

Mido: kaze, kaze, despierta- moviendo ligeramente al enfermo  
>Kaze:-despertando- mido…¿dónde estoy?-débil y aun adormilado-<br>Fubuki: estas en el casino, ten- pasándole una bandeja con comida(no se me ocurre cual)- debes comer algo  
>Kaze: gracias fubuki pero no tengo hambre<br>Suzuno: kaze te ara mal no comer nada  
>Kaze: lo sé chicos, pero estoy muy cansado- recostándose nuevamente en la mesa<br>Tachi: pero kaze  
>Saku: olvídalo, es mejor dejarlo descansar- viendo a kaze ya dormido<br>Mido: si, pero que haremos no puede seguir durmiendo todo el día, los profesores lo mataran  
>Fubuki: y lo llevamos a enfermería, ahí puede dormir tranquilo<br>Suzuno: no lo sé, ustedes saben que la enfermera es un poco…rara  
>Saku: si le podría hacer algo malo, será mejor simplemente llevarle a clases y esperar que los profesores no le digan nada<br>Mido: si creo que será lo mejor, vamos- dijo tomando a kaze junto con fubuki

El problema era que las ultimas clases no las tenían juntos, así que lo tuvieron que dejarlo solo...  
>…o bueno, más o menos<p>

- -  
>espero que les haya gustado<p>

Ahora estoy de vacaciones de septiembre así q tengo una semana para escribir

De nuevo muchas gracias por comentar

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero aunque tengo todas las ideas listas, se me quita la inspiración al escribirlas

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer!

-kaze…-le susurraba mientras lo miraba preocupado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bi…bien…go…Goenji…no te pre…ocupes- le respondió con dificultad el peli azul

-pero kaze, -ah…-suspiro-trata de dormir un poco más ¿sí?

-ha…hai-le susurro débilmente para caer nuevamente rendido a su banco (mesa)

-_esto debe terminar rápido_- pensó el peli crema al ver lo mal que se encontraba su compañero-_aun falta mucho, debo hacer algo, no lo puedo dejar así, menos ahora que lo dejaron a mi cuidado_-

Flash back

-¿chicos que hacemos ahora?-pregunto mido mientras miraba a su compañero peli azul completamente dormido sobre suzuno

-debemos dejarlo al cuidado de alguien, si lo dejamos solo podría empeorar su condición-contesto suzuno

-la pregunta es ¿a quién se lo dejamos?-respondió sakuma

-¿a Goenji?-hablo el peli plata-está en su misma clase, además el es responsable, prudente y sabe de medicina, es perfecto para este trabajo-continuo feliz

-no es mala idea-dirigió su mirada a fubuki-¿sabes donde esta?

-claro-dijo con tranquilidad para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela-¡GOENJI!-grito a todo pulmón estremeciendo la escuela, al instante apareció el nombrado

-¡fu…fu….fubuki!-grito mientras respiraba agitadamente el peli crema-¡que…ocurre!-le pregunto preocupado mientras trataba de recuperarse de tal ardua carrera que había hecho

-necesitamos un favor

-¿un favor?-pregunto más calmado-¿cual?

-cuida a kaze-contesto frio mientras depositaba a Kazemaru en los brazos de Goenji

-pero yo…-pero fue tarde porque ya ningún uke seguía ahí-ahh…. Supongo que lo haré-miro al pobre joven que descansaba en sus brazos, se veía muy débil- vamos kaze-dijo para marcharse a su salón

Fin del flash back

_-¿qué hago? según el mensaje de fubuki_-mirando con disimulo su celular- _debo dejarlo dormir y no llevarlo con la loca de la enfermera_-guardo su teléfono_- pero el ya empeoro mucho_-miro al chico a su lado- _ya basta, lo llevare de inmediato a la enfermería, no lo puede dejar peor_

-¡profesor!-llamo el peli crema el mayor

-¿Qué pasa joven?- se acerco el profesor

-profesor, Kazemaru no se siente bien ¿podría llevarlo a la enfermería?

El profesor lo miro con algo de duda, pero al ver al menor rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo mal que este se encontraba y autorizó al otro a llevárselo

-por lo menos allá estarás mejor- le dijo al peli azul que con el movimiento se había despertado- ¿estás de acuerdo?-el otro asintió-a todo esto Kazemaru ¿qué es lo que tienes?

-me arde…la cabeza y me duele mucho respirar- había tenido que reconocer su malestar, no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba bien, así sobre preocupar a sus compañeros- además me dan escalofríos

- a ver

El peli pincho que tenia al Kazemaru en sus brazos se metió con él al baño, luego aseguro la puerta y lo subió a los lavatorios quedando a igual altura

-quítate la camisa- le ordeno

-¿q…que?-pregunto extrañado

-quítate la camisa-repitió

-pero…de acuerdo- el peli azul empezó a desabotonar su uniforme bajo la atenta de Goenji-listo-dijo al haber terminado

-muy bien- empezó a mirar al peli azul, tenía el pecho totalmente rojo e inflamado, además al respirar se le notaban las costillas-tienes inflamado- dijo mientras empezaba a palpar el pecho del otro sacando varios quejidos del otro- veamos tu fiebre-dijo mientras se acercaba al otro hasta unir sus frentes-estas hirviendo- le dijo preocupado

Por otro lado un castaño se dirigía al baño donde se encontraban los otros 2, al encontrarse con la puerta cerrada decidió mirar por la ranura encontrándose con Goenji que tenía sus manos sobre alguien que no podía divisar, inmediatamente pensó que era fubuki, después de todo el ya había tenido sus momentos con Kazemaru en los establecimientos de la escuela, así que decidió darles privacidad

-vamos Kazemaru- se escucho cosa que alerto al castaño-es mejor irnos o nos regañaran- rápidamente se acerco a mirar nuevamente sorprendiéndose y llenándose de ira al ver a Kazemaru en los brazos de Goenji con la camisa desabotonada, sus ojos entre abiertos, además del hecho que tenia la respiración agitada y sudaba- Endo quería entrar y acabar con el peli crema, pero fue detenido

- ¿joven Endo?- lo llamo un profesor- que hace

-ahh…bueno yo….este- le respondió nervioso

-¿sí?- dijo el mayor esperando una respuesta

-se me callo una moneda jajaja- rio nervioso, el adulto lo miro con duda, pero conociendo a Mamoru Endo esa tontería era creíble

- venga lo acompaño hasta su salón- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo empezaba a jalar- así no se pierde

-ahh… de acuerdo- contesto resignado, luego podría encargarse de Goenji- _me las pagaras Goenji, yo mismo me encargare de eso-_ dijo para sí mismo con todo el rencor que tenía guardado hacia el otro- _es una promesa_

_Hasta aquí el cap._

_De nuevo gracias a todas las que leen mi fic, aun con la lentitud de las continuaciones_

_Nos vemos!_


End file.
